The prank
by JessiStark
Summary: Draco Malfoy, King of slytherin...is a jerk. His pranks has gotten so far that it always hitting you instead of Potter and his friends. Students are afraid of Malfoy, but you aren't...


**This is just a quicky, hope you like it!**

You tied your fists and walked with fast steps through the hogwards corridors. Your wet mantle splashed behind you and the yellow mark with a badger on was dark of water. Where was that bastard. You are gonna kill him for that prank.

" Draco Malfoy!" you screamed as you went out to the garden and saw the blond boy in the tree. His grey eyes turned dark when he saw you dripping with water and your big blue eyes full of anger.

He smiled wickedly and jumped down from the tree with his little squad of other guys behind him.

" Have you fallen into the lake or something?" he asked and his friends started to laugh. But they stopped when they suddenly heard a smack and Malfoy got a bitchslap right in his face.

" I know it was you, stop trying to be so innocent!" you said and you could feel how everyones attention was on you.

Malfoy held his cheek and looked very confuced.

" What are you talking about?" he asked and wrinkled his eyebrows.

" You know what I'm talking about!" you shouted. "The little prank in the library next to _my _reading place."

" Oh..that prank" he said and moved his hand from his cheek, but got another slap on the opposite one.

" Yes! That prank!" you said. You were shaking in rage and you just wanted to hit him again and again.

" Aren't hufflepuffs supposed to be kind?" you could hear Fred or George Weaslys voice.

" Shut it Weasly!" you said without taking your eyes of Malfoys.

Then Malfoy opened his mouth.

" To my defense, it was for Ganger.." he said and smiled again as he blocked the third punsh that was on its way to his face.

You pulled your hand from his grip and looked back to where you could see Potter, Weasly and Ganger's faces, looking at the show from the other side of the garden.

You used to study with Hermione Granger in the library some times, and Malfoy had probably putt the prank on wrong place.

" Well, you should probably take the right seat next time." you said as you walked away.

Malfoy looked at his friends behind him and hesitated, then he rolled his eyes and ran after you.

" Y/N wait!" he said behind you, but you just kept on walking. " Look, I didn't know that it was your seat, I actually thought that it was Grangers." he said irritaded as he walked up next to you without stopping.

You didn't answere and you knew that people was following you as you walked out of the corridors and out from the castel.

" Well I would have been angry at you eather way becous Hermione is my friend." you said.

" How can you be friend with a mudblood?" he asked and groaned when he felt your elbow in his stomach.

" Don't call her that." you said and walked faster.

" Where are you going?" he asked and raised one eyebrow.

" Away from you." you aswered.

Malfoy gripped you by your wrist and turned you around.

" No your not." he said angrily, then he sighed. " Look, I'm sorry okey."

You looked at him with your arms crossed over your chest.

He was the hottest guy in the scool, and he probably wouldn't even need to try becous every girl expect Granger would fall for him everywhere he went. He was the king of slytherin. He was popular.

But he was a coward...and a jerk.

" Apology not expected." you said and walked away from him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes again while he runned after you, again.

" Y/N please, can you for once stop being so stubborn." he said but stopped when you suddenly turned around and threathed him with your wand against his throat.

" Oh _I_ am stubborn? What about you Malfoy?" you asked and stepped forward, forsing him backwards. " You are planning prank after prank to piss Potter off, but it always ends with that _I _get the whole shit over _me_! You always walking around with that disgusting smile on those sexy lips and threathing everyone with " My father will hear about this". Well guess what Malfoy, _no one cares!"_

Malfoy's eyes widened and you turned around to walk away from him. But a power pulled your cape and you was forsed to turn around faceing Malfoy again. He had pulled out his wand and was forseing you to stay. He came up to you and looked into your big blue eyes as he runned his fingers through your long black hair. Then he smiled wickedly.

" Did you just call my lips sexy?" he asked and his big grey eyes turned dark.

You rolled your eyes.

" Seriously? Was that the only thing you heard? I have to say tha--mmph"

You realised fast that it was pretty hard to speak when you had someones lips connected to your own. Your eyes turned wide in surprise when you could feel how Malfoy's body was pushing onto yours and you could feel that you were on the groud, still with Malfoys lips on yours.

When he pulled back he gave you that teasigly smile and you became angry at yourself when you took back what you had said earlier. That smile was hot, too hot.

" I'm sorry." he said again. "Can you forgive me?"

He was taken by surprise when you suddenly threw yourself around and rolled him over so he was forsed to the ground with you on top.

" Perhaps." you said and twisted his white hair around you finger. " If you buy me dinner." you said and bitted his lower lip.

" And then take me to bed."

" How the hell did you become a hufflepuff." he asked with a smile as he kissed you harder then ever.

You melted into the kiss and closed your eyes, as you lettes his tongue inside your mouth.

Oh yes, this was going to turn out pretty good after all. You could feel his hands in your hair and you couldn't stop yourself from smiling. When you pulled back to breath you laughed a little and he kissed you on your nose.

" You're my coward." you said quietly.

" What?" he asked while bitting you in your neck and rolled you over so he was on top.

" Nothing...jerk."

**Should I make a smut chapter out of this?**


End file.
